My Love
by Sorrowxdarkness
Summary: A quick ONE-SHOT between Jeremie and Milly. Something I felt would make a good combination. Genre: Romance, slice of life and ONE-SHOT Rated K


**A quick ONE-SHOT between Jeremie and Milly.**

 **My Love**

 **By sorrowXdarkness**

 **oooOOOooo**

Love. An arbitrary term used by for romantic people like myself to seek out a 'magical' connection with someone that we hardly know. I fell 'in love' with a teen two years my senior at Kadic Academy. He wasn't the most popular of the teen boys, but he did have an aura of mystery surrounding him. Aside from that, he was well acquainted with martial arts and soccer as he got a scholarship covering a good portion of his intuition. Not much was known about his parents, but rumors started circulating that his parents were divorced, making him even the more problematic child. Making him even the more desirable. Exactly, romantic people like myself would eat this up.

And I did as I continued to harbor these feelings that plague my mind. There were times when I found myself daydreaming in class about what I could do to get his attention. Perhaps a change of hair style, or my wardrobes all together. Maybe take the initiatives to make conversation; get to know the guy. You know?

I actually had a photo of him that I took inside my teddy bear. No one knew of its existence, but at this point, it didn't matter. It didn't matter because I no longer had these silly emotions for something that never solidified. A child's imagination is a powerful force. With endless possibilities, one could never fully know where this force would lead.

Then came my sophomore year, where I decided to take a different course. Why chase someone that actually had their sights on someone else? And luckily for me, it wasn't Sissy. So I decided to occupy my time through the different clubs that campus had to offer. Tamiya and I were looking through the different clubs when we came across the computer club. With only two members, it was on the verge of disbanding due to lack of members. It didn't surprise me to see Jeremie there. He was a computer geek, and I mean that as a compliment. Passion was definitely a driven force for his actions as he assisted in fixing other people's technological problems. The other person was a friend of his that had a surprisingly common interest in the area though not as passionate as him. Yumi helped Jeremie to pass out flyers to every student that came to their booth.

I actually expected to see Aelita there, but after her breakup with Jeremie, things were never quite the same with them both. Sightly interested in what they had to offer, we each took a flyer. I had questions right on the spot as I too had issues with my personal laptop that my parents bought me. It wasn't anything expensive, but it had a decent processor. At least to my understanding, until he spoke out his unfiltered opinion. Despite the rude and direct criticism against my laptop, he mentioned a few things I could do to 'upgrade' its performance. Something he was kind enough to offer to do. As long as I paid for the parts.

That got me hooked on the idea of finding out how computers work. Where it gets its power and how everything was connected with one another. Before I knew it, I managed to get his phone number. A boy's number, and I didn't have to ask. He offered as he pulled out a post-it and wrote down his cellular number. I became stained in pink, but quickly shook it off before asking where the club was located. Third floor computer lab. A computer lab that hardly had any takers since it was the farthest from the classroom and bathrooms.

Despite its disadvantages, it had its perks. And with that, I became an official member of the computer club. Tamiya became more of a provisional member due to her lack of 'real' interest, but with her in the listings, the club could stay afloat. Seeing as I had someone like Jeremie, I could make use of his time and place to improve my grades. The homeworks were challenging enough as they were, especially when taking advance courses. With Jeremie, everything became simplified as I could wrap around what was given to me. Any questions I had, Jeremie could easily explain with much patience and clarity. There were times where he held my hands to guide my pencil tip to the problem at hand. They were slenderer than Ulrich's, but still bigger than mine. As he held my hands, my romantic persona began to corrupt my view. My heart began to race once more, but I continued to clench. To keep firm my heart in order to not make the same mistake as the previous year.

Then came the Valentine's Day. I needed someone to go to. My last resort was Tamiya, in case I didn't have someone to go with. That was crushed when she told me she was going with another boy from Chemistry. Abandoned and alone, I had no one. As I kept my attendance with Jeremie's tutoring session, I somehow asked if he was going to the dance with someone.

He wasn't. Normally, he wasn't the type to partake in such events. The year before, he went because Aelita begged him to go. So he did. Now, he had no real reason. Me neither, but I wanted to still go. So I asked:

" _Would you like to go with me, as friends?"_

He actually took me up on that offer. We didn't say much at the time, but as the date slowly approached, I began to spitball some ideas about what we should do. Thinking there was no real tension between us, I invited him to go pick out my dress; then his. It was actually fun as we laughed about the whole thing. I took his glasses as hostage when he said the dress I liked was Sissi original. He was so cute, walking anxiously. Mind you, he was practically blind as he waved his arms up in the air, trying to find me. I surprised him by hugging him from behind, with his glasses over my eyes. When he turned, I had the bright move to tilt my head up for a better view.

Then somehow, our lips made contact. It was sudden and short, but above all sweet. Like watermelon sweet. He apologized for his action, but it was I that needed to apologize. We didn't bring up the kiss until the day of the dance. It was a bit weird, but we kept up with the facade. When the music played through our eardrums, we stared at each other. Waiting for someone to make the first move. There was something that happened when we kissed. Something that was completely accidental, but still now ever existing. We held each other closely as we danced a bit to the slow ones. I felt my heart racing as I tried to rationalize with my heart.

Jeremie was facing the same battle, but as the night was reaching its end, he spoke. He spoke about the kiss and how nice it felt. He hoped it wasn't an unpleasant experience for me. I spoke of nothing but the truth. My comparison of a watermelon got a chuckle or two out of him as he said how could a kiss taste like a watermelon. To him, it was more like cantaloupe. Really? We're keeping up with the fruits comparison? We both laughed as I rested my head against his shoulders. I asked if he still had Aelita in his mind.

He didn't, but he would be lying if he said he hadn't been thinking about her before this dance. They were best friends. She was the only girl that actually understood him. And to cast him aside like that, it felt like a dream. A dream he wished he would wake up. Now, he didn't. Because then, he wouldn't be able to do this.

He kissed me. A peck on the nose. I wanted to say something. Something like 'you missed, you know'. But somehow, I lost the ability to talk as my face became cherry warm. He asked if that was okay. Any further, and it might be invasive he thought. I retorted with an action of my own. Grabbing his head, I pulled him closer until I could taste that watermelon once again. A bit forceful than what I imagined in the past, as I pressed myself against him. The surrounding music us became still, as did the rest of the students. As we pulled back, we both asked...

 _Watermelon? Cantaloupe?_

 _Really? Really?_

How funny were we? After that, we became a couple. A real couple that actually spends time together. I would see him either at the cafe or in the library. Sometimes, we would meet at his room or mine to watch some movies. Mostly old sci-fi movies and how impossible and corny some of the cast were. I wanted to kiss him plenty of times throughout those times. Most of them I didn't act on right away, but the few I did, I made sure to make it last. After all, he is my love.

 **-END**

 **oooOOOooo**

 **Author's Notes:**

 **A quick story between two people I felt could have potential. What did you think? Should I write more of these? Until next time! -** _ **sorrowXdarkness**_


End file.
